The End of Shippo 4
by Ryuchi-The Gothic Skater Punk
Summary: Hey I'm back with another story! Read! Summary really is in side! Plez?


The End of Shippo #4

(Or the end of Kagome's career)

Summary: One day when Kagome goes home to study for a big test. When she gets there her friends have been acting wired their always happy not a care in the world. But every time there happy they smoking some thing -or is it things? - Which is causing them to act wired. Then Kagome try's the stuff and comes to the futile era and Shippo gets curious. One shot!

By your loving: Ryuchi

I think is not as funny as the other ones

"Okay, bye Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo! See you all later!" Kagome yelled to all of them while she finished packing.

"Come back soon Kagome and bring lots of ninja food for us!" Shippo called.

"I will!" Kagome called. Shippo waved until she was gone. Then all of the sudden a foot came crashing down on Shippo.

"Later Kagome!" Inuyasha called and waved.

"Be nice to each other!"

"We will!" Miroku called.

"Be back real soon Kagome!" Sango called. Kagome waved once more and jumped in the well back home. "What am I thinking there gona all be dead when I come back form fighting. Dee Dee Dee." Kagome said to herself and jumped out of the well to her time.

**With Inuyasha and co.**

"Why did you do that?" Shippo yelled.

"Cause I felt like it."

"Grrrrrrr…" Shippo growled.

"I 'm beginning tothink that Inuyasha did that on purpose." Miroku said like he was really thinking hared on it.

"Dee Dee Dee." Shippo acted retarded.

"Hey Shippo your really good at that." Inuyasha commented.

"Better than you." Shippo said.

"Du! Because you are a retarded!" Inuyasha laughed and kicked Shippo high and far away. He acted like I was and accident.

"Shut up Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Shippo called back to him as he flew all the way to the wolf pack. "Uh… Hi Kouga… heehee…"

**With Kagome**

"Hi I'm back!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome!" Sota greeted her.

"Hi I have to hurry and get to school! Later!" Kagome said and left for school.

**At School **

"Eir, Yuka, Hey Ayumi." Kagome greeted her friends.

"Hey Kagooomeeeee." Eir said looking the other way.

"Guys I'm over here." Kagome said confused.

"Oh of cores you are I said that." Eir said.

"But you- Never minded. So are you guys ready for the big ass test?" Kagome said.

"Kagome that test is two days." Ayumi said. "Wow… "She almost fell down.

"Ya and we are not going to study were going to a bar." Yuka said happily. "You can have our notes and you can keep them! Toooo."

"What!" Kagome said shocked.

"Come on come with us." Eir said taking a big whiff of her joint.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"The key to happiness." Yuka said.

"Hey were is Ayumi?"

"Over there sleeping." Eir said. Ayumi was out cold.

"This is some good stuff." Ayumi said.

"Is she ok?"

"A Dee Dee Deeeeeee… cough cough Eeeeeee…" Eir cough/said.

"So weeeeee seeee you at da bar right? At… duummmm… 2:00 am?" Yuka explained.

"What! How about 8 or 7!"

"See you then Kagome!"

"Again I'm over here!" Kagome called. "Well I should get to class." Kagome walked to class.

"Now class, open your books to page 145. We are going to talk about how weed got to Japan. It all started back in the feudal era. It all started with this crazy ass girl…"

**2:00am at the bar **

"Soo you came Kagome." Ayumi said dopy. (More like doped up)

"Ya I feel like crap." Kagome said.

"Why that is?"

"Because I don't know what to do about the test." Kagome sighted. "And if I don't pass it then I won't go to collage."

"Collage? How do you spell that?" Ayumi said. Thinking about it for a while then shook her head to clear her mind. "Here this will make every thing better." Ayumi said handing Kagome a shot glass with liquor in it.

"No I don't drink." Kagome said putting her hand up and pushing the glass away.

"Drink you'll fell better."

"Alright." Kagome said and took a little sip.

"Well?"

Kagome had both hands on the table and was breathing hard. "I fell pretty good."

"Good, now that test is hard and if you don't pass it you won't get a good job."

"Oh shit I fell horrible. I don't know any thing about it!" Kagome finished. Then put her head on the table with a thump.

"Good, now finish the drink." Ayumi ordered. Kagome takes a little bigger sip.

"Drink all of it." Ayumi said again. Kagome looked at it.

"It's strong. Can I put some diet sprit in it?"

"What? No. Just drink it." Kagome gulped it all down.

"Now how do you feel?" Ayumi asked again.

"Great! Like to hell with that test!"

"Prefect now that test is the test if you don't study you'll fail and won't go to collage and you'll feel like shit not crap shit." Ayumi finished.

"Damn I still feel bad."

"Hummmm… I don't know what to tell you." Ayumi said while taking a big whiff of her joint. Then Kagome looks at it.

"Say, didn't you say that your joint is the key to all happiness?" Kagome asked.

"Ya why."

"Let me have some."

"Okay here." Ayumi hands Kagome her joint and Kagome takes a big whiff of it and says: "Damn this is good."

"So how do you feel? That test is the big test. The big cheese."

"I don't give a fuck to hell with it!" Kagome said and ordered another drink.

"Good now, go get laded."

"Okay, hold on that's your secret. Alcohol?"

"Shhhh don't tell any body." Ayumi said putting her hand over her lips.

"I… like it! Now I'm gona get me some dick!" Kagome said rubbing her hands together and walking away. Ayumi watched as Kagome went over to a guy and they talked. "Diet sprite. Ha"

**Next day back in the feudal era**

Kagome climes out of the well and pulls her self up and falls to the ground at Inuyasha's feet. He pick her up and is slowly walking back to the others. "Hey Inu cough ya cough sh…aaaaaa. Is every body how?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looks into Inuyasha's eyes. "I see a small life cough light." (A/N: Every time Kagome coughs smoke comes out.)

"Dumb ass girl I don't under stand you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Let me put every thing in smaller words for you… Where the fuck is every one and why the hell did I let that little shit join us on our journey?" Kagome smiled.

"I like the new you."

"Here." Kagome handed Inuyasha her joint. "It's the key to all happiness…"

"Okay." Inuyasha takes it and takes a big whiff of it and says: "Dang this is the best."

"Ya. I know."

**3 days later. Inuyasha and Kagome have been acting wired and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are all trying to figure it out while Inuyasha and Kagome sleep. **

"So do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome are crusted?" Miroku asked.

"I think were crusted because Inu and Kag are living like every thing is all fine! And we have to deal with them." Sango said.

"I think it's the end of the world." Shippo said.

"Hummmm let me see how about this… Some time during our journey Sango and I will tackle them and question them. Then Shippo you'll walk like 5 feet away and see what they been smoking okay?" Miroku finished.

"Okay." Sango and Shippo said at the same time.

"Now let's get some rest and figure every thing out in the morning." Miroku, Sango and Shippo all went back to there sleeping spots and when to dreamland.

Morning

Now, the Inu gang is walking and Inuyasha and Kagome are falling behind and Miroku, Sango and Shippo are ready to put their plan into action. "Okay now I'll get Inuyasha and Sango you get Kagome. Okay?" Miroku finished.

"Alright now, on the count of 3."

1… 2…3! Get them!" Sango yelled and pounced on Kagome. Miroku got Inuyasha. Shippo got whatever they were smoking away from them and ran about a couple big steps away from them near a big ass cliff.

"Now, to see what this is!" Shippo inhaled a big whiff of the stuff and stood still for a moment.

Silence…

More silence… Sango and Miroku walk over. "Shippo?" Sango asked.

Silence…

Some time the nicest sound in the world.

Other times the sound that we dread the most.

Then Shippo smiles really big. "Shippo?" Miroku asked this time.

"Hi Miroku! Do you like meeeee?" Shippo said all too happy.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"I love you Sangooooo!"

"Ummmm gee thanks."

"Ya sure. Oh look a bird! I'm gona get you birdy!" Shippo jumps off the cliff.

"Nooooo Shippo!" Miroku and Sango called to him. But it was too late.

"Weeeeeeeeedaaaa… Uh oh… Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

**Thump!**

"Sounds like it hurt…" Sango observed.

"Ya, let's get back to the others." Miroku said and they bout walked back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sango I think whatever they were smoking was weed."

"What the hell is weed?"

"I made the name up because every time you smoke it you say weeeeed!" Miroku said.

"Oh." Was all Sango could say.

2 days later

"OMFG! I'm never going home to my friends again!" Kagome said while throwing up into a bowl. Inuyasha is next to her doing the same thing.

"Good at least you guys learned some thing." Miroku said.

"Ya better late then never." Sango said dully.

"Ya, ya, whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Hey have you guys seen Shippo?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku said: "He wanted to go live with umm… a… uh… friend."

"Oh okay." Kagome said.

**Back in Kagome's time**

"And that's how weed was invented." The teacher finished. Everyone closed their books and walked to there next class.

"What a day." Kagome said.

The End

I know it sucked. Not as funny as the other ones but hopefully I'll make it up to you. Later!


End file.
